


Living Together

by Edom



Series: B & J Stories [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-12
Updated: 2010-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin's parents find out he's gay and throws him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Together

**Justin POV**

We had been together for less than a month when my mother found out. Apparently, she was snooping and found a sketchpad with drawings of naked men. When we sat in the car on our way out shopping, she asked me.

“Do you have a boyfriend, Justin?”

Shit, how the fuck did she find out?

“Yes, but mom please don’t tell dad.”

“What’s his name?”

“Brian.”

“I’d like to meet him.”

Oh, this should go over well with him and my mother is so going to love that her gay son is seeing someone 12 years his senior.

“I’ll ask him and get back to you.”

Lindsay had convinced me to put some of my drawings in the GLC art show. Brian suggested I invite my mother to that and thereby kill two birds with one stone.

My mother gladly accepted the invitation, she was proud that someone thought my work was good enough to be in a show, little did she know. When she first got there, Brian hadn’t shown up yet, he was extremely busy at work and wouldn’t be there till later.

I introduced her to Lindsay, Melanie, and Gus and showed her my work. Just as we got to the naked drawing of Brian, he walked in. My mother gasped and looked from the picture to Brian and back again. He came up to us and gave me a little kiss.

“Hey Sunshine, did you sell anything yet?”

“No, not yet. Brian this is my mother Jennifer Taylor, mom this is my boyfriend Brian Kinney.”

“Hello Mrs. Taylor, it’s nice to meet you.” Brian extended his hand and my mother took it like she was in a daze.

“Mr. Kinney.”

“Please call me Brian, I’m almost your son-in-law.”

She blanched shook her head is if to rid it of cobwebs.

“I’m sorry I have to go.”

And with that, she fled the center.

“That went well.” Brian said. “I’m sorry Justin, I know you hoped she would accept us, but you have to see this from her perspective.”

“And what perspective is that?”

“You are her little boy, I’m not sure she is ready to see you as a sexual being just yet. That drawing of me indicates that you have in fact seen me naked and that again indicates that we have had sex. Ad to that the obvious difference in our age and she was bound to freak.”

“I know, but I was hoping she would at least give you a chance.”

“She’ll come around, you’ll see.” He gave me a reassuring kiss and we went around the room looking at the other art on display.

The next day my parents said, they wanted to talk to me and I knew instantly that my mom had told my dad.

“Justin, your mother has told me that you think that you’re gay and that you have a much older boyfriend is that true?”

“Only partly, I don’t think I’m gay, I know I am.”

“You are only 17, what do you know about stuff like that?”

“Did you have any doubt when you were 17? Did you think that you might be gay, but after experimenting a little you found out you really were straight?”

“I have never thought that I might be gay.” My father is beet red in the face and he looks disgusted.

“Then what would make you think that I would be? I have had sex dad, with a man, do you seriously think I would do that if I wasn’t absolutely sure I was gay?”

“I’m telling you that you are not gay and I don’t want you to ever see that man again.”

“You can’t tell me not to be gay anymore. It’s not something I can change, it’s who I am. And there is no chance in hell I’m going to stop seeing Brian. He’s my boyfriend and I love him.”

“Don’t talk like that Justin. This discussion is over and I don’t ever again want to hear about that disgusting lifestyle, is that clear?”

“Sorry dad, I’m not changing who I am just to please you. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to go, Brian is expecting me.”

With that, I left with my father screaming after me to come back. When I got to the loft, I finally broke down crying on Brian’s shoulder. The poor guy looked horrified when he got me maneuvered to the sofa and sat down with me.

“What’s the matter Sunshine? What the fuck happened.”

“My mom told my dad and he told me I couldn’t see you anymore.”

I could feel him tensing beside me.

“So you just came to say goodbye, is that it?”

“Fuck no I told him that he couldn’t tell me to not be gay, and that there was no chance in hell I was going to stop seeing you. I love you, Brian I could never stop seeing you, I would go crazy.”

“Shit Justin, I’m sorry. I never meant for this to happen.”

“Brian, this is not your fault. How the fuck was we supposed to know my father is a homophobic asshole?”

“You’re right we didn’t know. Now come on, we have a dinner to order and a movie to watch.”

A couple of days later, as we were coming out of Babylon with the gang, my fucked up father attacks Brian. I push him away and stand in front of Brian to prevent my father to get to him again.

“That’s it Justin, either you come home now, or you never come home again.”

That was an easy choice.

“Never again, do you hear me, you sick fuck, what the fuck gives you the right to go around attacking people?”

“He’s the one who’s sick. That child molester, he seduced you and changed you.”

“Fuck you dad, Brian is not sick, I’m over the age of consent and can fuck who ever I want to, well you’re shit out of luck because I choose Brian.”

With that, my father left and Brian took me in his arms while I mourned the loss of my childhood hero.

The next day my mother was at the school with my uniform and begged me to come home.

“I’m sorry mom, I can’t. Not as long as dad won’t accept me for whom I am.”

Apparently, she went to Brian’s office after that with a duffel bag of clothes and other things I might need. She tried to scare him by telling him how expensive I am, how much I eat and that I always need things for school. Brian just laughed and told her that he already knew that.

When Brian came home from work, we went to my parent’s house to get the rest of my stuff. I still needed my CD’s, sketchpads and the rest of my clothes. I think it came as quite a chock for both of them that Brian just accepted that I was moving in without complaint.

“Mr. Kinney, why are you doing this?” My mother has this WASP tone she uses when she wants somebody to know that she really doesn’t approve.

“Well, Mrs. Taylor, Justin is my boyfriend. Since he no longer is welcome in your home he is more than welcome in mine.”

“But can you afford to have a teenager live with you. I don’t mean financially but career wise?”

“My boss knows I’m gay. I filed for domestic partnership coverage for Justin on my health incurrence today, and told my boss that my 17-year-old boyfriend had moved in with me when his parents threw him out. My clients all know I’m gay and if they find out about Justin and they object to his age, they can find another agency, I really don’t give a shit.”

Both my mom and dad just looked at him with their mouths hanging open.

“You really didn’t think he loved me that much did you? You thought that you could scare him of with threats to his career? Well I guess you were wrong. If you change your minds you have my cell number and you can call me, goodbye.”

With that, I left my home to move into my new one. I have to admit that this is not exactly how I imagined moving out, but that’s life for you.


End file.
